


Many random works by Faith

by Faithviper



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Political Animals, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Female Charles Xavier, Female Pietro Maximoff, Female Steve Rogers, Genderbending, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Possible Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithviper/pseuds/Faithviper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok this is me mainly trying to figure out how to start up a challenge, but this will also be where I can post my Marvel fics at.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testing?

Female Steve Rogers got married to Bucky before he went to basic training so that he could take care of the woman that he loves even when he isn't there. She still becomes Captain America and Bucky still falls, but she ends up in a relationship with Brock Rumlow. It long after she wakes up from being frozen, thinking that he understands her.

Omega Steve gets tricked into trusting a Hydra agent Bucky who doesn't remember who Steve is, and is told by Hydra to get Steve pregnant and have super soldier babies.

Alpha Erik and Omega Charles are trying to bring together a group of Mutants to stop Shaw, much like the movie, while also dealing with their attraction to one another. I think we discussed Shaw getting his hands on Charles and violating him and this Spurring Erik's hatred for him even more and causes him to bond with Charles just to get Shaws scent off of him. And ends up getting Charles pregnant, their child would of course end up being Peter.

Asguard and Jotunheim are getting along and in a show of good faith that their two kingdoms can live in peace, Laufey and Odin decide that their children shall get married since male Jotuns can also carry children. So Loki is sent to Asguard as a child to get use to living there, but Thor seems to think that he is a girl and is always going around telling people that Loki is his girlfriend, and Loki doesn't say anything against it since he thinks that it is something that all Asguardians call their submissive mates. It's not until they are older and Thor notices that Loki isn't developing like a normal girl, that something might be wrong with his future bride.

Pietro stays at Clints farm while he is recovering from being riddled with bullets, as the two get closer Clint decides that a Dom Sub relationship between them would be beneficial for Pietro. He is going to use this sort of relationship to teach him to trust and to show him that someone will be there to take care of him.  
While on the side Natasha takes Wanda to the knew Avengers base where she begins her training to become a New Avenger.


	2. More plots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more plots

Alpha Erik and Omega Charles are trying to bring together a group of Mutants to stop Shaw, much like the movie, while also dealing with their attraction to one another. I think we discussed Shaw getting his hands on Charles and violating him and this Spurring Erik's hatred for him even more and causes him to bond with Charles just to get Shaws scent off of him. And ends up getting Charles pregnant with Erik's child.

Deaf Omega Charles is in a deal with Mobster Alpha Erik to be his 'boy', essentially making him a sex slave with rights and who gets paid. Shaw is the leader of the other gang.

Steve was a porn star who starts working for Stark Industries and Tony finds out and decides to use it against him. It is also around the time that the arch reactor is poisoning him. This would be a present day Steve and not a Captain America Steve, could be skinny Steve or strong Steve.

TJ Hammond and pre serum Steve cross over where Steve finds a passed out TJ in the alley and brings him in, cleans him up. A relationship blooms between the two of them and Steve tries to get Tj to get clean but things are simply working against them, with his suicide attempt suddenly becoming public right after he tells Steve about it and his second attempt Steve will find him.


End file.
